<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No interests from anybody about the die by sangerdoing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254473">No interests from anybody about the die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing'>sangerdoing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>留档搬运。<br/>　　* 单品，有p5r结局剧透，主明主互有好感主表白被拒if设定，你当他表白成功了也成，反正就是个有好感前提。<br/>　　* 不过说是说剧透，但这玩意我觉得已经和r不太搭架了。只是一个文体实验，别太在意，我不是专业的。</p><p>　　脑洞来自r内明智导航语音中绝望状态时的那句“打不过了，这样下去只能去死了，死就好了（大意）”，我日文水平不行，也懒得管我有没有翻译错，你认为我错了那我就错了，你nb。<br/>　　我知道日本没有首都，但既然默认首都是东京，就别来杠我。一切知识点来自百度，最近我百度的下拉框改变太多让我有点虚……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No interests from anybody about the die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>××日报头版头条——<br/>专题报道：有史以来日本社会最恶的“废人化事件”凶手接受审判。<br/>今日，××法院对被告单位××党派领导人狮童正义及下属党派组织涉嫌使用不正当手段竞争内阁地位、涉嫌危害公民人身财产安全、破坏公共设施、并致上百人伤亡等多项指控一案依法进行公开审理，同时一并审理的还有自首的“废人化事件”凶手明智吾郎检举狮童正义雇凶杀人一案。<br/>在此案中，奥村集团的年轻董事奥村春作为证人出席。此前奥村集团前社长奥村邦和在记者会上产生“废人化”现象，明智吾郎当庭承认此案同样系他所为，因此，奥村集团前任社长心脏衰竭死亡一事也被并入后续审理调查之中。法律援助机关在审理期间依法为凶手明智吾郎提供法律援助。在审理期间，狮童正义当庭否认××党派对他精神失常需要疗养的看法，并主动申请精神鉴定，得到通过。同时狮童正义还申请他与另一被告明智吾郎的亲子鉴定，但明智吾郎拒绝接受，最高法官认为此鉴定与案件的发生无必然关系，同时，明智吾郎目前的监护人并非狮童正义关系者，驳回了狮童正义的请求。但由于本案牵扯过广，数项罪名需要一一审理，本次开庭并未下判决。<br/>“废人化事件”受害者遍布目前日本的各个层面，包括一般民众、金融龙头领导人、检察院人士、政府官员等社会各个阶层人员。同时涉案金额无法估量，造成的社会间接财产损失数以万计，更有不少无辜者被卷入风波。此次审理周期也会比普通案件更加漫长，关于此案件审理的后续进展，我们也会在相关人员的帮助下进行持续的跟踪报道。本案审理法官现已接受记者采访，详细采访内容请看下期专题栏目。<br/>20××年×月×日，我社记者大宅一子发回报道。<br/> <br/>这里是东京，这里是审判现场。<br/>这里是、他人生的终途。<br/>审判时间已经不用去具体计算，倒台的政客就算犯下再多的案件，都会有下一届的内阁领导人来落井下石。<br/>他也不例外。<br/>比狮童正义的审判还要长一年，他的结局也终于要定下了。<br/>作为实际的执行者，这个结果在他的预料当中，侩子手、披着人皮的魔鬼，人们不会掩盖自己的恶意，尤其是面对一个本就犯下大错的人。他当然会被处决，无数人巴望者他去死，拿着无数内阁黑料但又不在自己掌控之中的小鬼自然会被视为眼中钉，他的存在就代表了内阁最大的丑闻还未完全平息。他们先是选择用最快速度吊死了狮童正义，然后是将判决书摆在他的面前。<br/>一命换一命，这样沾满鲜血与污泥的双手还能在最后实现自己最大的愿望，将那名不符实的野心家给拖下地狱，他没什么好反驳的。他也没有上诉，认下了自己的死亡，然后觉得这样的结局对他来说就足够了。<br/>漫长流程的最后一环落在了这里，台上坐着已经转职律师的新岛冴和证人奥村春，台下坐着一些死者的家属，还有那堆不请自来的新闻记者。<br/>闪光灯，还是闪光灯。<br/>所有人都认为他罪大恶极，他自己也不例外。一个中学生，在人生还未拉开绚丽帷幕面对世界的时候就犯下如此过错，说不定他就像很多人口中“生来为恶”一样。他是社会的脓疮，是不去除就不会痊愈的病毒，是一块醒目的腐坏烂肉。这是他的罪，也是他避无可避的责任。<br/>明智吾郎早就有了不成功就成仁的觉悟，生不带来死不带走，他早早地将自己相关的事物打理好了。这种时候就没必要，也不需要那些粉饰太平、假装自己曾经与这个世界和谐相处过的冠冕堂皇。世界未来的车轮不会是他在推动，社会和谐稳定也不需要他的贡献，倒不如说让他告别整个世界才是最好的相处模式。他活着反而增添不少负担，死去的话也就只是地球少了一个恶人而已，互惠互利，这才是真正的和解。<br/>他以为没人会在意了。<br/>——为什么，那家伙要在听审席上泪流满面呢。</p><p> <br/>特讯：“废人化事件”凶手死刑判决下达。<br/>今日，对被告“废人化事件”凶手明智吾郎检举狮童正义雇凶杀人一案一审依法公开宣判。认定被告人明智吾郎构成故意杀人罪、危害社会公共治安罪等数项罪名，数罪并罚，情节严重，依法判处被告人明智吾郎死刑。同时其监护人教育监管不力，依法判处其监护人罚金×××万日元。被告人明智吾郎当庭表示认罪服法。<br/>经审理查明，被告人在一年期间，靠着认知轲学的运用，在社会上引起地铁事故一起、交通事故数起，以及难以估量的公共设施损坏和间接经济损失。尽管是被指使犯罪，但自身也通过这一过程获取不正当名利，即包括不限于拟造虚假的侦探身份、营造自身受社会追捧的现象来获取利益等个人行为。<br/>法院认为，被告人明智吾郎的行为已构成故意杀人罪、危害社会公共治安罪等多项罪名，数罪并罚，判处死刑。被告人虽具有自首情节，认罪态度良好，主动揭发幕后主使身份，但情节严重，已无法挽回公众损失，故不适用自首减刑原则，故对被告人明智吾郎依法作出上述判决。<br/>部分被告人亲属、社会各界代表、及部分群众旁听了案件宣判。<br/>20××年×月×日，我社记者大宅一子发回报道。</p><p>他的人生没有迎来任何一次完美的、不留遗憾的告别。母亲的突然离世是这样，在船舱内第一次和死神擦肩而过是这样，被人拿来当筹码交易的时候也是，而这次又是这样。<br/>明智吾郎完全相信自己会被法务大臣立即批准死刑的执行，放任一个不定时炸弹呆在监狱里并不能让他睡个好觉。认知轲学的理论就算他看不懂，也一定会有足够多的人来提醒他那玩意的危险性。与其等着天皇什么时候开心了意外将炸弹给放归社会，不如就地永绝后患。<br/>他现在只是个死刑犯而已。<br/>没有什么对罪犯的人文关怀，最在意他的人也没法弄到一个正大光明的身份在这种时候来探视他。让监护人背了笔债挺不应该，但这一年自己商业合作下赚得的金额已经足以付清这笔罚金。而监护人似乎也明白这一点，在判决下达之后也没有找什么借口来见他。<br/>就算在审判之前也是一样，说起来，反而是新岛冴的面孔在这里出现地多一些。<br/>不过判决已定的现在，她也会被拦在外面。<br/>明智吾郎现在能做的只不过是等死而已。<br/>又有人将纸笔递在了他面前，让他能够在最后随性地写点什么。<br/>过去就有人想让他留下个遗言，比如财务分配，比如其他的什么。一些人想用作新闻报道中大书特书的材料，一些人希望他能给研究扭曲人格的犯罪心理学提供范本，只有少数不多的人才会真正在意他在遗言里说了什么。<br/>可他没有遗言。<br/>没有告别，没有消遣。同样，他也没有信仰。但太过简陋的落幕总是会招来一些额外的同情，于是在狱警有些怜悯的眼神与反复追问下，他要了一杯热咖啡。<br/>速溶的粉末没有那份醇厚，也少了那熟悉的香气，即便都是同一个温度的液体，都有如天地般差别。<br/>想再一次尝到那家伙的现磨咖啡果然只能是奢望。<br/>明智吾郎将喝空的杯子放下，然后自嘲地弯了嘴角。<br/>毫无波澜，他果然迎来了终焉。<br/>没有祷告，只有再一次的罪行宣读。<br/>带上眼罩的世界一片漆黑，手铐限制了活动范围。他被推到一个已经定好的位置，听着轱辘的滚轮声滑到头顶，有人将绳索套上了他的脖颈。<br/>他查过全部资料。<br/>他知道接下来会发生什么。<br/>“咔哒。”<br/>——木板打开了。</p><p> <br/>综合：长达四年轰动一时的“废人化”案件落下帷幕。<br/>目前，记者从家属处了解到，死刑已经执行。<br/>自此，在长达四年的漫长审理过后，“废人化事件”正式落下帷幕。据悉，犯人死前并未留下任何遗言，但令人迷惑的是，家属并未收到其骨灰盒。这是否另有隐情，或是家属隐瞒埋葬地址，不得而知。<br/>本报此后不再继续追踪此事件，望逝者安息。<br/>20××年×月×日，记者大宅一子。</p><p>“这消息要是让那个和你关系好的记者听去了，指不定当场就开始写新闻稿了。”新岛冴敲开了勒布朗的大门，刚开始营业的店铺被她伸手改回了非营业。店内唯一的服务生看着她，有些没搞明白为什么这位律师小姐现在会出现在这里。<br/>“他最后还是留了遗言。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>新岛冴示意自己手上拿着的灰色盒子，然后无奈地笑了。<br/>“他让你收下他的骨灰，然后把他拿去种花。”<br/>“……那还不如撒去喂鱼。”<br/>“这是你的自由。”<br/>“……”<br/>“我放在这里了，接下来还有事，先走了。”</p><p> </p><p>“Joker，你在种的是什么？”一日，一位友人问起勒布朗门口多出的那盆开得红中带紫、看上去展翅欲飞的花朵。<br/>“啊，那个啊。”<br/>“是天堂鸟。”<br/>——能飞往天堂的鸟儿啊，若你能把思念带去，就足够了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>